Red Hair and a Whole Lot of Names
by levicorpxs
Summary: One chapter each for each of the Potter/Weasley clan members, plus Scorpius and some others from the next generation... The chapters are age order. *IN PROGRESS*
1. Chapter 1: The Boy with the Blue Hair

**Teddy Remus Lupin**

* * *

Teddy Remus Lupin is the peace keeper between the Potter/Weasley cousins. Even though he is not necessarily one of them, The Potter children treat him like a brother and to the Weasley kids he is just as much of a cousin to them that he is a Brother to the Potters. The Potter/Weasley clan are mad about Quidditch, although a few of them don't really like to play, Teddy is one of them. He likes to commentate the games, Louis and Hugo tagging along as well. From his second to seventh years at Hogwarts he was the commentator. Teddy's favourite Quidditch team is the Holyhead Harpies (mostly because of Ginny).

Teddy was born on the 11th of October 1997, his favourite colour is turquoise and he is part metamorphmagus. Teddy's parents were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin (nèe Tonks).

Teddy is tall, his hair changes colour but it is almost always a turquoise/blue colour and it's also slightly messy. He can change his appearance easily due to his metamorphing abilities.

When Teddy was 6-7 years old he had a pink fish whom he called Tonks.

During Teddy's time at Hogwarts (2009-2015) He was in Gryffindor house, he had an 11 inch Willow and with Unicorn hair wand. In his fifth year Teddy mastered the Patronus charm (thanks to Harry) His patronus resembled a werewolf. He was also the Quidditch commentator in his second year, up until his seventh.

After Hogwarts Teddy went on to become an Obliviator, marrying Victoire Weasley and having two beautiful girls (part veela and metamorphmagus, wow) called Hallie and Scarlett. The girls can only change their eye and hair colour, and they don't have very much of a veela charm.

* * *

 _{A/N: I have randomly calculated when Teddy would be born. He was born after September first 1997 because Remus comes to Harry after Hogwarts had started. It was before Christmas because they had left Grimmauld Place by then, and it was definitely before the war in 1998. So I settled on October._

 _Please Review and follow the story, I'm planning to do a chapter for each of the Potter/Weasley clan members, plus Scorpius and some others from the next generation.}_


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl in Ravenclaw

_{A/N: A reader (In the reviews) has just told me that I made a mistake about Teddy's birthday in the last chapter. I do apologize, his birthday Is meant to be in April 1998, sorry about this.}_

 **DISCLAIMER: Whoops, forgot about this in chapter 1. Anyways, I DO NOT own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Victoire Gabrielle Weasley**

* * *

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley is the oldest of the Potter/Weasley cousins, excluding Teddy. She is 1/8 veela, thanks to her mother. Victoire has two younger siblings, Dominique and Louis. Victoire is nicknamed Vic or Vicky by her cousins. She likes to play beater when playing Quidditch with her cousins. Victoire is smart, witty and can sometimes be quite sarcastic. She loves her family more than anything and would do anything to save them if she had to.

Victoire was born on the 2nd of May 2000, in 2011 she was sorted into Ravenclaw and graduated as one in 2017. After Hogwarts Victoire was successful in making a career as a healer.

Vic Weasley loves the colours yellow and blue. She has no pets, but she adores her sister's cat Pip. Her best friends at Hogwarts were Georgina Summers and Alyssa Morcan, she also had a good friendship with Teddy Lupin. Victoire loves the Quidditch team called Tutshill Tornados, much to her Uncle Ron's distaste.

Victoire's parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley. Bill taught his daughter the patronus charm when she was 13, and it took a while before it was anything but silver mist. Its form (a horse) took shape when she was almost 14. Victoire took her mother's looks; long silvery blonde hair, tall, piercing blue eyes and no freckles, this girl was hardly Weasley.

When Victoire was 11 she got her wand, it was an eleven inch rosewood wand with unicorn tail hair. She played beater for Ravenclaw from her second to seventh year.

After 2 years of training and four years of working as a healer, Victoire married Teddy Lupin and had two beautiful girls called Hallie and Scarlett, 2 years apart in age. The girls can only change their eye and hair colour, and they don't have very much of a veela charm.

* * *

 _{A/N: Up next… Dominique! Stay tuned by following this story to get emailed when I have updated, it's much better than coming back here every day to check. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review! I love reviews, especially long ones, because they help me become a better writer. (And plus, they get me off my butt to write more chapters).}_


End file.
